The Singing Lion
by ReluctantMudblood
Summary: Just you wait till you hear the lion sing.
1. Dreaming Reality

**The Singing Lion.**

Here we are then, Platform 9¾. It almost felt like this day wouldn't happen, I'd been hearing about the move so much that to be here seemed strange, it had begun to feel like a dream, talked about too much to seem like a reality.

In this reality I had come back home, back home after 3 years away. I was also dreading the stigma, a muggle born adopted into a pure blood family? Never been heard of in England, yet the only two English kids in an all French school are bound to hit it off right? And that's what happened with me and Annika.

Her and her families' kindness saved me, and thanks to them my life became one huge cliché, literally. My parents disappeared, and I went off to live _in_ _France might I add_, with muggle cousin Annabelle, who quite literally is a crazy cat lady. I am not even sure how she qualified as a guardian. I was only 10, and no idea I was a witch.

Madame Belizaire turned up one day with my acceptance to Beauxbatons academy of magic, it was strange to say the least, considering I had been in the country less than two weeks, but I had to adapt to magic being in my life quickly, I had an enchainment placed on me then and there, but that was only for the use of the language, since I didn't speak a word of French.

I guess that's partly to blame as to why I don't have an accent, or be able to_ without the aid of magic _speak the language. I was scared in France, I didn't know anyone and all the girls at the academy were intimidatingly beautiful and I felt very prominent, for all the wrong reasons.

That was when I met Annika, ridiculously intelligent, kind Annika. We hit it off right away, enjoying having fast conversations in English that no one understood but us, and I loved that it was boarding school, away from crazy Annabelle and her thousands of cats. Due to her farther being a rich pure blooded business man, they were moved to France around the same time I was, and they were so very kind, I often stayed with them during holidays, I mean, no one wants to interrupt Annabelle's time with her cats!

It was my last day in third year Annika's 4th when she told me, she came running at me crying.  
"Chester!" she screamed running into my arms "I don't want to, I don't but I don't have a choice! Will you be ok?" At this point her crying had stopped and I was confused, was she leaving?

"Dad's work is taking us back home" I could see, though she was sad to be leaving me, she was happy to be going back to the UK, she was about 12 when she left, has friends she misses.

"So your leaving" I said and it wasn't a question. To say I was upset was an understatement, but I wasn't upset with her, it wasn't her fault!**  
**" I wish you could just come with me" She sighed sadly and I opened my arms for a hug. Just as she settled in she bounced back out again.  
"Wait, actually why can't you? I was so caught up in leaving you I didn't think to bring you with me!" She exclaimed excitedly!  
"I'm not the family pet" I grumbled out, but alas she was too caught up to pay me any bit of attention.

"Do you think Annebelle with hand over legal custody? I don't see why not… You live me basically anyway right?" She ranted on forming the perfect plan in her clever mind. "I'll write a letter to Dad explaining in nice none black mail terms, that I just won't leave without you and how could he possibly think to leave you with a women who eats cat food?"

"Ok, for a start she doesn't actually expect me to eat the cat food, she would just feed the cats luxary meals before she feeds us… and secondly, do you think your dad will buy it?" I bit my lip at this point, hoping she would say yes, Mr Thompson was a kind man, and so was his wife.  
"You want to come!" She shrieked excited!  
"Well of course stupid girl! I demand that you don't leave me here alone" I have her a playful smile.  
"Wrote that's it! I'm writing to dad now!"

And just like that, we were going home.

**AN: Just to say thanks for reading! Please review?****  
Also heads up George OC Fred OC and maybe a bit of Harry and Draco just to stir up a brew!****  
I love you if you read this! Just post a review so I know ****  
Differentwithatwist**


	2. Chapter 1 Incy Wincy Spidy

**Chapter One: Incy Wincy Spidy**

The train ride was uneventful, we found an empty carriage, closed the curtains and the door and weren't disturbed, Annika slept most of the way and I was busy reading my book for care of magical creatures. It was AMAZING, and of course stuffing my face with food from the trolley.

We had to cross a lake with all the first years, normally would since it was our first time to the castle, but we were soon stood by big double doors listening to professor McGonagall explain to the first years what was to happen when we entered. To say I was nervous would be an understatement, especially since Annika and I were going to be joining in four years late.

We were used to being at boarding schools like Hogwarts, but the teaching here was supposed to be better. Luckily for me Annika was a pure genius so she tutored me; I was at a capable level for a 14 year old student whilst Annika may as well just sit her N.E.W.T's now! Never mind her O.W.L's From what we had heard there was no doubt as to which house she would be placed in. Myself however? I was a mystery we were guessing Gryffindor, but no one really could be sure.

Annika lent over and grabbed my hand in hers, she squeezed tightly and I knew we were going to be fine. I mean we made it this far together right? That was when the doors swung open, being 3 years older than all the other people about to be sorted had an advantage. I could easily see over all their heads. The four long tables of students looked a tad daunting but I swallowed the ball of fear that had started to rise in my throat gave Annika a squeeze back and let go, following the trail of first years into the great hall.

As the muddle of new students grinded to a halt I could see and old torn hat sat on a simple stool, while listening to students whisper about Annika and myself, I guess it was to be expected since we do stand out. I was just about to get completely lost in my own train of thought when the hat began to sing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,__  
__But don't judge on what you see,__  
__I'll eat myself if you can find__  
__A smarter hat than me.__  
__You can keep your bowlers black, __  
__Your top hats sleek and tall, __  
__For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat__  
__And I can top them all.__  
__There's nothing hidden in your head__  
__The Sorting Hat can't see, __  
__So try me on and I will tell you__  
__Where you ought to be.__  
__You might belong in Gryffindor,__  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
__Their daring, nerve and chivalry__  
__Set Gryffindor's apart;__  
__You might belong in Hufflepuff,__  
__Where they are just and loyal,__  
__Those patient Hufflepuffs are true__  
__And unafraid of toil;__  
__Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,__  
__If you've a steady mind,__  
__Where those of wit and learning,__  
__Will always find their kind;_

(I took this as an opportunity to nudge Annie.)  
_  
__Or perhaps in Slytherin__  
__You'll make your real friends,__  
__Those cunning folk use any means__  
__To achieve their ends.__  
__So put me on! Don't be afraid!__  
__And don't get in a flap!__  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none)__  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"Adams, Freya" Called professor McGonagall leaving me with no time to completely digest what the sorting hat said,  
"Slytherin!" The hat bellowed as a small girl with black pigtails bolted for the green and silver table on the far left hand side of the hall.  
"Antsy, Benjamin" McGonagall called again over the racket,  
"Hufflepuff!" So the boy ran to his appropriate table. This process repeated it's self over and over and so I began to switch off until I heard,  
"Thompson, Annika" I turned to look at my best friend and gave her the best smile I could muster she returned it with a brave look and strode towards the hat, but still placed it on her head with a delicate touch. The hat barley took anytime at all before it boomed Ravenclaw and she was able to swan over to her new house calmly, glancing at me as she went.

It was more nerve racking without Annie but still I refused to let my knees knock as I waited patiently for,  
"Vincent, Chester" I placed the hat gently onto my head and was surprised when I could hear his voice filling it.  
"Ah! Why you're an animagus?! At your age already, such an achievement, and the form you take should place the alone, but the deceit of you being unregistered? That behaviour is almost certainly Slytherin quality, then there is this incident here in your childhood…Oh and hmm…"He paused for a few seconds longer leaving me to like I had been in the spotlight for hours,  
"Gryffindor!" He finally said allowed and I witnessed my new house applaud my arrival, like joining a new family.

Once I had my seat next to a particularly bushy haired third year I scanned the Ravenclaw table to see catch a glimpse of Annie, I had to crane my neck to see over the Hufflepuffs but once I did catch her we shared a happy exchange of thumbs up from her and a peace sign from me.

That was Professor Dumbledore started his speech welcoming Professor Lupin to his new defence against the dark arts post and Professor Hagrid as the new care of magical creatures teacher. Next was a list of items and places that were out of bounds, including many the contents of my trunk, like my fanged Frisbee… Oh well, I didn't really plan on getting caught with it anyway.

I could feel myself getting hungrier and hungrier so when the wonderful feast appeared in front of me, I was more than too happy to dig straight in. I loaded my plate with all manner of things from mash potato to curry, strictly vegetarian of course. As we were eating I learned that the name of the third year I was sat next to was Hermione Granger and she was just fascinated about life in France. Apparently the headmaster had given some sort speech prior to our arrival explaining the situation;  
"He said you were just to be treated as any other student in this school" She finished with happily.  
"Well that's nice of him I guess…" At least that means I wouldn't be repeating our story over and over again.  
"I couldn't help but notice that you and Annie have different last names, but you came over from France together? Are you sisters?" She asked rather quickly as though this had been plaguing her mind since we first walked through those doors.

"No were not sisters, although we might as well be considering I live with her and her family. It's a difficult situation…" I tried to explain it tactfully and the girl seemed to catch on quickly,  
"Ok sorry, if it's personal please feel free to tell me to but my nose out!" She turned a light shade of pink and quickly looked at her empty plate of food.  
"I lost my parents at the age of 10 and moved to France with my Aunt. Annie took me home with her every holiday and that was that really, I've been with them since. So naturally when they moved back so did I. Although I think we're here to stay now, until are education is finished at least. Does that vaguely explain my situation?" I tried to smile a kind smile so Hermione would feel less embarrassed.

"Y…Yes thank you… I'm, sorry about your Parents"  
"It's ok really don't worry. Here have some of this!" So I passed her over a giant brownie that had just appeared in front of me.  
"You know the Beauxbatons wasn't great, Annie had to tutor me because she knew more than some teachers!"  
"Merlin that horrendous! What subjects did you learn? Have you managed to pass them all yet? Did you end of year exams like we do here?" and just like that she off again back to grilling me again about my old life.

After the feast was over and every last drop of pumpkin juice had disappeared from the goblets and every crumb from the plate Dumbledore stood once again, he spoke about the dementors that would be guarding the grounds so we would have extra protection against Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer. It seemed we really did pick a great time to come back to England.

I was lead back to Gryffindor tower by a nice girl called Katie Bell who was in my year so I would be sharing a dormitory with her. On the way she explained everything that she thought I would need to learn, like which step is the vanishing one on the fourth floor and how the house system works, where my lessons were. All the necessary things to know to get on with my new life here at Hogwarts. Gryffindor common room was great, full of big plush armchairs and sofas and it had a lovely big fireplace for when it got cold in the winter.

There was a large group of boys huddled in the middle and around the outside were screaming girls and people just not interested.  
"Katie! Katie! Lee has a tarantula; do you know how disgusting that thing is?" Some random girl said,  
"Filch won't let him keep it" Katie said in a matter of fact voice "your only allowed owls, cats and toads, oh by the way Angelina this is Chester" she gestured to me who was stood awkwardly while the two interacted.

"Hey" She smiled politely "you're in my year too, so you'll also be in a dorm with me"

"Sounds great, how many girls normally to one dorm room?" I enquired worried about my foul manner in the morning.  
"There's 6 of us now, but don't worry its fine none of us snore! Let's just hope you don't" Katie pitched in kindly  
"But stay away from Katie first thing she's horrible!" Angelina laughed while Katie scowled playfully  
"Luckily for everyone. I don't snore however, I really am not pleasant in the morning either so I'm sure it'll be fine" I chuckled along with them both happy to be getting along with people.  
"Hey Katie want to see Lee's spider?" A ginger haired boy that I hadn't yet seen had just appeared. "It's really not _that_ big" Said another ginger boy that had to be his twin.

I burst out laughing and both boys seemed to really look me for the first time  
"Names are Gred and Forge" said one "Pleasure to meet you Chester" Said the other continuing his brother's sentence.

"Fred and George I presume then" I smiled "Katie mentioned you two…Only good things of course"  
"How do you know which one of us" said Fred "Is which" Finished George  
"Honestly? I don't" I smiled at the boys  
"Well I'm Fred"  
"And I'm George"  
"We'll be honest with you"  
"Since your new"  
"but that's the only time!" They laughed in unison while I took mental pictures of both their faces and memorised their voices best I could.  
There was another scream as Lee had showed another ginger boy his spider. The twins bounced away singing incey wincey spider at who could only be there younger brother.

"Do you have a pet Chester?" Angelina asked me trying to bring me back into the conversation

"Yeah I do, but I'm not bringing her until after Christmas, I thought it would be good for me to settle in first"  
"That's thoughtful of you! I just brought my owl along with me straight away!"  
"Shadow is little more dependent than your average owl though" I laughed thinking about how she would always follow me everywhere, this term is going to be so strange without her. Katie yawned "I think we're going to head up to bed now, you coming?"  
"I think I'll stay down here a bit longer if that's ok"  
"Well when you feel like coming to bed it's the left hand staircase 4th door down. See you later!" Then she and Angelina departed leaving me in the common room to mingle by myself.  
"Lee isn't it?" I had walked over to the boy with the tarantula.  
"Yeah…" Then he looked up at me and his breath caught "Oh your Chester! I watched you being sorted… That wasn't supposed to be as creepy as it sounds"

_**AN: **__**I know it's not really a cliff hanger but it's a start right? Let me know what you think! **__**  
Also I don't own Harry Potter *pout***_


End file.
